


12:06 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Nosy preacher!'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned.





	12:06 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Nosy preacher!'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned and returned to the farm with him after a recent battle.

THE END


End file.
